Be My Friend
by ExcitableMuffins
Summary: Dis is one of my very first, so, any suggestions or praise would be appreciated . This one takes place right after Roxas joins the Organization. This is basically one way we can find out how Axel and Roxas became best buddies.Lemon.Yaoi.


Be My Friend

Axel was fairly excited to see the newest member. His deep blue eyes had always captivated him. Not only that, but also that he was still in his teens; fifteen, more like. Hopefully, unlike other members, he would be more friendly…more..impressionable.

Axel waited until number XIII was by himself, before closing in.

"Hello, Roxas," Axel crooned.

"You're..Axel, right?"

"That's right."

Axel gave Roxas a grin that almost made him want to run.

"So," number VIII continued, "do you wanna be friends?"

"I--," Roxas started, but Axel grasped his hand and began speeding him down the hallway.

"C'mon, Roxas. I wanna show you my room."

Axel brought Roxas into his room and shut the door. Upon examination, it was obvious to Roxas that Axel loved fire. The walls of his room were painted a color fairly similar with Axel's hair, and his entire bed was charcoal black. Candles almost overpopulated the room, making it smell faintly of burnt.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I…guess you like fire," Roxas admitted.

"They don't call me the Flurry of Dancing Flames for nothin'……Anyway, you still haven't answered my question: 'do you wanna be friends?' ."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't manage words. He really didn't want to answer that question yet. He hardly knew Axel, and he sort of creeped him out. Finally, Roxas managed a weak reply.

"I…don't wanna answer…"

"You don't?" Axel's expression tuned malicious.

Without warning, Axel turned on Roxas, pinning his hands and feet to the bed with chains of darkness. Roxas gave a short yelp of surprise.

"Are you sure that's the answer you want?" Axel questioned in a deep tone.

Roxas did nothing but gape and try to wriggle free. Axel stalked over and slid XIII's coat off, along with gloves, boots, and pants. The only article of clothing lift was his boxers. Axel positioned himself on Roxas' hips, pulling off his own gloves so he could trace his fingers along Roxas' smooth skin. Roxas trembled at the touch of Axel's fingertips; alarmed and confused as to what was going on.

Axel slipped his clothing off too, with the exception of his briefs. Leaning in, he licked the bottom of Roxas' lips, before pulling himself inside his mouth. Roxas tried to pull away, but was helplessly pinned. Axel came out, only to whisper in Roxas' ear, "I will torture you until you become my friend."

Roxas froze with a horrified look. Axel began nibbling his ear, before toying it with his tongue. Roxas whimpered at the touch, trying to keep himself from becoming excited.

Axel worked his way to Roxas' neck, leaving soft kisses and slight nips that made him yelp. Roaming his chest, Axel moved to Roxas' right nipple, gently gnawing and sucking until it was rock hard. Axel savored every moan and whimper he provoked from number XIII, teasing harder to get more reactions.

Moving to the left nipple, he began grinding his hips against Roxas' further evoking his own excitement. Roxas moaned, his excitement too, becoming harder to control.

"You better hurry and become my friend," Axel warned, "You're not gonna last much longer."

Axel, having said so, yanked the rest of Roxas' clothes off, exposing him to the open. With his hands teasing Roxas' belly button, Axel ran the tip of his tongue up the side of Roxas' phallus. Roxas cried out, bucking his hips involuntarily. He wanted the teasing to end. If Axel was going to take him, why couldn't he just take him?!

"A-Axel, just screw me if you're gonna!"

Axel looked up and grinned, "Not until you say 'be my friend'."

Roxas groaned with frustration. Axel continued wrapping his tongue around Roxas' shaft, until he screeched, "Be my friend!"

"Be whose friend?" Axel mocked.

"Axel! Be my friend! Fuck me now!!"

With that, Axel released Roxas from his bindings and flipped him onto his hands and knees, removing the rest of his own clothing. Slowly, Axel put only the tip of himself in, preparing Roxas before he could let himself go. Roxas gasped at the intrusion, his body constricting around Axel, before relaxing. Easing the rest of himself in, Axel waited for Roxas to adjust before gradually starting to rock his hips. Roxas grunted with discomfort, but soon the pain eased, and he clenched his hands, gasping for more, as Axel repeatedly struck a spot in him that made his spine twinge with pleasure.

Obliging, Axel began increasing his depth and pace; Roxas' warmth grasping his manhood firmly. Tossing his head back, Roxas screamed, "Faster Axel!!" After hearing this, Axel slammed himself into Roxas with animal-like lust. Axel reached underneath Roxas and grasped his member, stroking it back and forth, further heightening Roxas' pleasure.

Roxas, in response, arched his back into Axel, moaning with pleasure. With a final thrust and stroke, Axel released his fiery seed deep into Roxas, and Roxas his own onto himself. Axel, collapsing onto Roxas, reached around and tasted some of Roxas; it was much better than expected.

Exhausted, both fell asleep in that position, with Axel still comfortably lodged in Roxas.

The next morning, Axel and Roxas could be found together, like true best friends, and expressing their friendship later that night.


End file.
